Haiyata Uzumaki: Medic-in-Training
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Haiyata Uzumaki, the daughter of Naruto and Hinata, is training in the field of medical ninjutsu. She is doing brilliantly until she is interrupted by her long-time crush Shikasi Nara, the son of Shikamaru and Temari. Now she has to deal with a half-naked Nara and finishing her job. How did she ever get into this mess? NaruHina!Baby/ShikaTema!Baby OCs. T for my paranoia. Oneshot.


**[STARTED ON: 11-13-14 at 10:17 AM]**

**Objective: To show everyone that it would be absolutely perfect is a NaruHina baby and a ShikaTema baby got together. **

**Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while now. I know that people want to read about things that happened in the epilogue, but I have some friends who are catching up. Not to mention all the people who are avoiding social media in order to keep away from the spoilers. So I figured I'd keep writing about my OCs and see if people are still interested. :) **

**I know I've been uploading a lot of fics about my OC Kids, and I hope you enjoy them!  
>Please read and review! Thanks! 8D<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the franchise, but I own the kids! XD**

**-\[=]/-**

Haiyata Uzumaki was in the back of the hospital. Her area was for beginners in medical ninjutsu—those who could seal and bandage wounds. The bigger jobs were left to Sakura Uchiha (Sasuke was at home watching the kids, giving Haiyata time to learn instead of babysit) and Tsunade Senju. She liked working in the back, though. It wasn't extremely busy. She only got a few genin and Academy students, which left her plenty of time to think, walk around her area, check out all the cool hospital thingsequipment, see the new genin and patch them up…. Yes, the back was probably her favorite part of the hospital.

One day was different, though. Haiyata has just finished bandaging an Academy student when a nurse knocked on her doorway, told her that there was another patient, and walked away. Haiyata nodded, told the Academy student that he was healed up, and told him to be safe. The student thanked her, leapt off the stool, and waved her off as he rushed out of the room. She waved back just before she began organizing the room for the next patient.

"The next patient can come in now!" Haiyata called as she continued to place things where they needed to be.

Footsteps became louder as the patient entered the room, and when Haiyata turned around, she spotted a teal-eyed Nara boy in the doorway. He was holding one of his arms close to his chest, clearly attempting to put pressure on it. His pale black hair was even shaggier than usual, and he looked more exhausted normal. When she thought about it, though, the newest InoShikaCho team was supposed to be on a mission. Judging by Shikasi's presence in her little doctor's office, she supposed they came back early.

"Hello there, Shikasi," she smiled softly, gesturing him to come in. "You can sit on the stool while I get your chart."

"Arigatou, Haiyata-Chan," Shikasi said, making his way to the stool.

Haiyata went to the back of the room, opened up a file cabinet, and retrieved the middle Nara's files. When she turned back around, she saw him swerving slightly in the stool, still holding his limp arm. She opened the folder, took the pen from behind her ear, and began to write down the information. This earned one of those famous, lazy Nara smirks.

"Think you know everything about me, huh?" Shikasi joked.

"Just about," Haiyata snickered. "I've only known you since birth."

"I think it was more like two-years-old," he retorted, causing her to laugh even more so.

"Either way, I know enough," she stated.

The seventeen-year-old chuckled a bit at her statement. He really did love her company. And, to be honest, he liked Haiyata patching him up better than Sakura or Tsunade. They always seemed too busy to deal with little things like sealing wounds, so they would rush through it and (unintentionally) make it painful. Haiyata had a more gentle touch, and she loved to play with the patients before fixing their problems. After a few more seconds, Haiyata broke Shikasi's thoughts.

"So what's up?" she asked. "I heard you were on a mission."

"Ah, we got cut up pretty bad. Inomari and Chouzen lost a little too much blood, so Sakura-San is taking care of them." Shikasi answered. "Tsunade sent me here because all I need is some stitching up."

"Oh wow," Haiyata gasped. "Are all of you alright?"

"We'll be fine," Shikasi stated. "I'm sure of it. I'm ready whenever you are."

Haiyata nodded, preparing for the procedure as she did so. She had known Shikasi Nara since childhood. And, to be totally honest, she had a big crush on him. She always had. His being a year older than her always freaked her out when it came to confessing, though. She didn't think it was a big deal that they were a year apart, but she wasn't sure how he'd feel. She didn't know if he liked her back anyway, but even if he did, she was afraid that he wouldn't like her just because of the slight age difference. She shook off those thoughts quickly. She had a job to do.

"Shikasi-Kun, where exactly do you need stitches?" Haiyata queried as she reached for the medicine and needle.

"Two or three places," he sighed. "It's troublesome, I know, but that psycho wouldn't buzz off. So I'm sorry for all the work."

"It's ok," she said gently, dumping the peroxide into a napkin. "It's my job." Once she finished pouring the medicine, she turned toward the Nara boy once again. "What area needs the most help?"

"Uhm…" Shikasi hummed as he thought over everything.

As he pondered over his wounds, Haiyata took the small amount of time to look at all the blood on his shirt and jacket. Clearly his arm needed help. He'd been clutching it since he walked in. She spotted some blood around his chest region, as well as a tiny bit coming from his solar plexus. She winced at the last one. The solar plexus were sensitive enough. Who would have the audacity to hurt someone so awfully that they would bleed from there?

"I guess you could start with the arm," Shikasi shrugged, finally deciding on the area. "It's the biggest cut."

"Ok," Haiyata nodded.

Shikasi removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeve, and almost made Haiyata faint. She felt a bit woozy whenever she witnessed her loved ones being hurt. This time, however, was just horrid. A gigantic piece of Shikasi's skin was drooping from his forearm. Some flesh had been torn away, and blood was smeared across his ligament. He held out his arm for Haiyata, waiting for her to begin. She blinked once or twice, looked down at her tiny napkin, and decided it wouldn't do. This needed immediate stitching. Peroxide would only make this worse.

"I'm going to start off with an anesthetic ninjutsu," Haiyata informed him. "It's only going to affect your arm, so you won't go crazy from it."

"Sounds good," Shikasi smirked.

Haiyata stood up, put the napkin aside, and called the chakra she had to her hands. She learned how to do this rather quickly. Naruto was immensely set on teaching all of his kids the rasengan, so none of them had an issue with bringing it to their palms. Shikasi was amazed by this, though. He found himself staring at the Uzumaki girl and halted himself before he was caught. Haiyata eventually got enough chakra to her hands to begin the jutsu.

"Tell me when it's numb," she said, causing him to nod.

After a few moments, he said "it's numb," and Haiyata quit the anesthetic. She grabbed the needle, settled Shikasi's arm across the sink, and sewed the flab of loose skin back to where it was before. She only needed enough to hold the loose epidermis against the rest of his arm without any slipping, thus she halted the sewing after his arm looked like it had a small frown in it. She placed her palms over the forearm once again and sealed the rest of it with the ninjutsu. She then cut the remaining strings from the stitching and checked for any loose skin.

"Perfect!" Haiyata beamed. "What's next?"

His eyes widened just before he averted them, a small pink gracing his face. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"My chest probably."

She was a bit oblivious as to why that would be a problem. She tilted her head slightly, cocked a brow, and thought over the predicament for a second. Once she went through the process in her mind, she realized why he was so nervous. In order for her to fix his wound, she would need Shikasi to take his shirt off. Haiyata's face immediately became red. She wanted to stay professional so badly, but this was going to be harder than she thought. And the Nara boy had to admit, he liked the way she blushed, especially when compared to her family members. Instead of her entire face going crimson (just like he'd seen her elder brother, Naeoto, do before), Haiyata's face flashed a soft red tone across her cheeks and nose.

"It's ok if you don't want to," Shikasi informed her before she could faint. "I can ask my mom to do it if—"

"N-No, it's o-ok," Haiyata interrupted somewhat loudly with a stutter, catching Shikasi off guard. She realized how loud she was being and recomposed herself. "Gomen. I…I can do it. If I can't do this, then what could I do in a life-or-death situation? I'm the nurse. I can help, dattebane!"."

Shikasi smiled softly at her determination. He nodded, awaiting her rules. She stood up, worked her way to the other side of the room to grab a rag, and told Shikasi to remove his shirt. He nodded just before she turned around. She walked to the back of the room, got ahold of a clean rag, and spun on her heel. The moment she saw Shikasi, he was shirtless. She became a bit dizzy, completely losing her balance at one point, and almost fell over. She caught herself, though. She hadn't recalled ever seeing Shikasi Nara shirtless.

"I know I don't look like Shikaru or your brother," Shikasi attempted to joke in order to relieve the tension, "but I guess it's because I'm so lazy."

He seemed very upset with the way he looked. Haiyata had to admit, though, he looked good. True, he didn't look like his older brother Shikaru, or her older brother Naeoto—they were both fairly muscular nineteen-year-old boys. Shikaru liked to expose his chest at times, too, which made it hard for anyone not to know his physique—but he looked very nice in his own way. He was muscular, just not extremely toned like the other two boys. He was skinny; lean, not scrawny. Haiyata had to keep herself from drooling to be quite honest.

"Shikasi-Kun," Haiyata said finally, "You don't look bad."

He made eye contact with her, sending her into a baffling state. Her ears became bright pinklit up in a pink haze, as well as her cheeks. She looked down momentarily as she moved her way toward Shikasi. She grabbed the peroxide, pouring it into the rag—the napkin would only help for small wounds—and squeezing it over the sink. She seated herself in front of the Nara boy and began to go to work. Haiyata began by looking over the wound. It wasn't extremely bad. He was clearly cut by either a kunai's or shuriken's graze.

"How bad does it hurt?" she questioned. grabbed the peroxide clad napkin

"Uhm…" he hummed quietly, attempting to look down at his chest. "It doesn't hurt _extremely_ bad; only a little bit."

"That's good," Haiyata stated with a smile. "I'm just going to have to feel around it to make sure you're not hurting beyond the injured area."

"Alright," Shikasi said.

Haiyata put her hand in front of him, halting for a second or two. She felt a bit embarrassed about touching him. Her blush started to increase, and when she looked at his face, it only made her more embarrassed. She looked down, inhaled deeply, exhaled even deeper, and told herself that she _could_ continue her work. She knew she could. …So why wasn't her hand moving? Why couldn't she handle healing Shikasi? She loved helping people, _especially_ Shikasi. And yet, she couldn't overcome her fear of touching his chest.

Why couldn't she do this simple task? What was so hard about touching Shikasi? She'd known him since they were little kids. They used to push each other, tag each other, and tackle each other for no reason at all. But when it came to actually helping him, she couldn't handle it. Just when she was close to tears, she found her hand on something warm; something with a rhythm to it. She looked up and saw the Nara boy show off his lazy smirk.

"Gomen, Haiyata-Chan," Shikasi apologized. "I just thought you could use some help."

She actually _was_ in tears by that point—happy tears.

"Shikasi-Kun," Haiyata began, her voice cracking, "arigatou!"

She leapt straight at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She, of course, forgot that he was injured. Thus, her hug caused the wounds on his chest and solar plexus to sting. He winced a tad, but he fought it. He smiled, hugged Haiyata to him, and let her finish her embrace happily. He knew when she needed a pick-me-up, and he was always there to supply one for her. When she backed away, she gasped, touching his chest and solar plexus, immediately apologizing.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen," she said continually. "I forgot already! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok," he laughed just before becoming serious. He scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes. "Haiyata-Chan, I think I know why you're afraid to touch me, and why you blush when you see me now."

"Shikasi—"

"And I could be completely wrong, but I have this feeling—just a small feeling—that," he paused momentarily to look her in the eyes again, "you like me?"

Her face became so flushed it could compare with the sharingan. Her entire face rarely ever blushed, but this time it did. She knew this would be coming at some point, though. Shikasi was a genius after all. She tented her fingers, leaned backward a bit, and thought this over. She really did like him—she liked him very, _very_ much. But how would she tell him? This wasn't an easy thing to do. Hinata told her how she confessed her love to Naruto. This wasn't like that situation at all! Before she could even say anything, Shikasi started to speak once again.

"Because, Haiyata-Chan, if it makes it any easier," he said somewhat quietly, grabbing one of her hands, "I like you. I like you a lot."

She blinked. Did he just say what she thought he said? She tilted her head to the side, looked at her patient for a moment, and just studied him. His face was becoming pinker by the second, and his eyes were filled with fear. It wasn't every day that she saw the Nara kids looking afraid. She herself was quite shocked. She felt a bit awkward, and she was caught quite off guard. Her face heated up even more so, signifying that she was extremely frazzled.

"Wait, like…you _like like_ me?" she emphasized, hoping she heard him correctly.

He inhaled, bit his lip, and nodded. He was prepared for the worst. He had honestly gone over this scenario a hundred times in his mind. He didn't think he would do this at a hospital, though. He did, however, suspect that he would confess soon. He and Haiyata had been friends since they were toddlers, and their families were inexplicably close. Naeoto approved of Shikasi's feelings for her, and Shikaru joked that she would make a fabulous wife-in-law. Not to mention each of their younger siblings noticing how much they flirted. That was a bit embarrassing. If his baby sister realized that he had a crush on the Uzumaki girl, then how obvious was he to begin with?

"I…Hai," Shikasi finally answered.

Haiyata was quiet. She took all of what Shikasi said into her mind. Was this really happening? She'd been dreaming of this since she was a little girl. Now it was happening. Shikasi Nara like her. Shikasi Nara liked her _back_. She scooted forward a tiny bit, knowing what she was going to do. Haiyata put a hand to the space between his shoulder and chest, and kissed him. That should have told him how she felt about him. After about three seconds, Haiyata put her forehead to his, smiled, and giggled slightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Haiyata stated.

"So I'm guessing by this little action," he chuckled, "that you like me back?"

"You bet it, dattebane!" she answered with an enormous, Uzumaki 't know what to respond with. How could she up the ante?

"Oi!" the two heard a familiar, strong voice from the hallway.

Haiyata immediately backed away, completely embarrassed. In the hallway stood Lady Tsunade—she looked young as ever—with a slightly angered expression about her face. Haiyata admired Lady Tsunade (as all kunuoichi do), but she was extremely terrified by her, too. Shikasi looked a little embarrassed, also, and tried to shakily laugh it off. Tsunade smirked a tiny bit, seeing what was going on. She noticed that the two liked each other, and she was happy for them. However, it was still a hospital, and although Haiyata didn't have another patient waiting, she didn't want the young girl distracted.

"Wrap it up, you two," Tsunade demanded gingerly.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Haiyata said quickly, nodding her head vigorously.

As Tsunade walked away, they heard her say "haha, wrap it up," and laugh at her own pun. Haiyata and Shikasi looked at one another, snickered silently, and continued getting to work. Haiyata raised her hand to his chest wound, still a bit nervous about touching his chest in general. She had to slightly push herself to do it, but she accomplished touching it. She made a note to herself that he was quite warm, and his heartbeat was quicker than before.

"Just breathe, Shikasi-Kun," Haiyata ordered silently and gently.

"I'm happy," Shikasi laughed.

"Same here," Haiyata giggled. "Alright, tell me when it starts hurting."

He nodded. Haiyata began to poke around his chest, searching for the tender area. It didn't take long for her to find it. His wound was fairly flesh-revealing, and the tender area around it was reddening. The Uzumaki grabbed ahold of her rag, reapplied the peroxide, and warned him of the sting. She gently pressed it against his wound, which only hurt him a little bit. He was very used to peroxide—it was Temari's answer for everything. Once she finished applying it, she placed her hands over his chest. Her chakra was back to her palms, and she healed the wound.

"All done," she beamed just before looking at his solar plexus. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Oh, that?" he laughed. "Shadow Possession requires a few sacrifices here and there. I needed some pain to make the enemy distracted so Chouzen could roll him over."

"Shikasi," Haiyata sighed, "don't do things like that! Why don't you just stab your hand instead?"

"The solar plexus catches them more off guard," Shikasi explained.

She sighed, attempting to stifle a smirk. He spotted her slip up, though. He leaned back, allowing her to poke around his abdomen and patch it up. All he could think was _I guess I picked a good one. She nags me when I do stupid things, just like Mom does to Dad._ Haiyata had her specialties, and watching out for people was one of them. Nagging wasn't something that she did often, but she knew when it was necessary. She was a babysitter after all. Anyway, as she finished working on Shikasi, she grabbed the bandages and wrapped him up.

"There," Haiyata grinned. "You're all better, dattebane!"

"Cool," Shikasi smiled. "Thanks, Haiya-Hime."

"_H-H-Hime_?" Haiyata stuttered, completely flushed.

That was when everything caught up with her. She had a boyfriend, she saw a shirtless Shikasi, and now he was calling her his princess. Her face became a bright, glowing crimson. She felt severely dizzy and wobbly. Shikasi noticed her slight swaying and attempted to catch her, but all it did was make her even dizzier. Once she realized that he was touching her, she ultimately fainted rightthen and there. The Nara was taken aback; he didn't know what to do.

"Haiyata-Chan, your shift is over. You can—" the nurse outside began just before cutting herself off.

Her eyes became wide as saucers when she witnessed what was going on in the room. To anyone, without a story as to why a half-naked seventeen-year-old boy was holding onto a bright red, unconscious sixteen-year-old girl looked extremely suspicious. Shikasi realized the position he was in and became mortified.

"No please! I swear this isn't what it looks like!" Shikasi began. "It's all my fault! I just called her Hime and—'

"Lady Tsunade!"

**-\[=]/-**

**Haha I hope you liked it! Ended this on Saturday, 11-15-14 at 2:37PM :3**

**I'd REALLY appreciate some reviews! I love these kids and it makes me oh so happy when people tell me what they think about them!**

***Dattebane: I wanted all of Naruto's kids to inherit a speaking issue like his. XD I have a lot of his kids say something starting with "datte" to show you that they've all gotten something from him other than looks or personality. I thought Haiyata would inherit her grandmother's "dattebane." ;D**

**Thank you all for reading and God bless! 8D**


End file.
